Just A Cover
by TamakiCat
Summary: Moriarty/Sherlock. Oneshot. It is from Moriarty's POV, about how he had to play the 'gay cover' and his thoughts about Sherlock after the pool scene.


_**Author's Notes:**_ Hiy'all! :D This is my first oneshot for Moriarty/Sherlock. It focuses more on Moriarty's POV after the pool scene and how he had had to play 'gay'. Oh and! I've posted the first chapter of a long M/S fanfic. Here if you wanna read it :D : _**.net/s/7118272/1/Truth_Or_Lie**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything of it but this idea for the fanfiction, my representation of those great characters and their relationships, this fanfic, my writing style and my huge love for them. :D

Enjoy and COMMENT please :D

Thanks!

_**Just A Cover**_

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, then at the explosive-filled jacket lying on the ground, and back to each other before a gunshot was heard, ensuing a pretty circular explosion which had the three of them flying against the farthest walls surrounding the pool.

It had been a month since Sherlock had opened fire on the bomb-filled jacket and Moriarty still hadn't digested it. He'd have never thought Sherlock would actually pull the trigger since he was a bloke so similar to himself; which meant one who just couldn't resist some never-ending entertainment. But, oh well... It seemed he _did_ resist. And as weird and far-fetched it'd sound to most people, even though Sherlock had indeed shot at the bombs and had him, Moriarty, wounded and on the run, this genius of a villain was still 'interested' in Holmes as someone'd say... If not even more!

Moriarty snickered bitterly, hurt in his ego, as he thought again about how the self and ingeniously proclaimed consulting detective (it was ingenious... but he still preferred his own profession : consulting criminal) and yet the most amusing person he had ever met and how he had thwarted him at the very end. Right when he needed to get rid of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson the most. But then, he pulled himself together and reminded himself about the good tricks that played out in his little game; how he had known completely everything about his rival from the beginning and that it hadn't been vice versa, how he had played with Sherlock (and had so much fun!) during the whole thing, how he had surprised him at the end and, of course, how he had managed to trick Sherlock into thinking he was just a simple closeted gay boyfriend who worked at the hospital and with such an admiration ( see the 'gay' above...)for Sherlock, he becomes clumsy and secretly to all the others but Sherlock, slips his phone number under a chemistry object. The funniest part of it wasn't that he had played the homosexual boyfriend, no (though he had had a good time doing it), it was that Sherlock had the key to understanding who was the greastest consulting criminal, his equal, right under his nose and he had despised it, throwing it over his shoulder as if it were worth nothing. As the the world has proved it many times, it seems people do not see what is right in front of them... Sherlock had underestimated an important clue of the mystery! Haha! Moriarty just couldn't help laughing. He walked a few more steps around the pool. Well, the ex-pool because now it was an empty wide hole surrounded by exploded blocks of cement and other debris. Moriarty then stopped as a question grew and grew from the mist in his head. 'Did I really play gay to get to Sherlock, my equal, or... was it for some unknown and deeper other reason?'

'No, no, that can't be!' he thought.

But as soon as he began to ponder this, a flood of kept locked away questions burst to the surface: 'Did I, secretly, have wished for Sherlock to call me?', 'Why did I choose to play gay? I could have been an ordniary boyfriend, but then Sherlock would have had doubts about the phone number...'

Also, he was in admiration with Sherlock... But was there more?

'Why... oh why... Have I used such a cover?'

Moriarty sighed. He knew the answer already...

'Because it wasn't just a cover...'

No, it wasn't. Everybody thought it was just a way to fool Sherlock Holmes...but it wasn't. All right, Moriarty wasn't that gay-behaved, but... he sure had an admiration for that young man. More than one could actually think of. He had only wanted to get closer to him, to finally see if he really were as he had imagined (and yes, he was! That marvelous...and genius), to get a chance to be near him... and to risk to hear the sound of his sweet voice on the phone, no matter how caught he could be after the call, though it had never happened. It wasn't just a cover. It was real. And he loved Sherlock Holmes...


End file.
